


Take My Hand

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [28]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Guitars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Mickey finds a guitar when cleaning the house and asks Ian to play for him. Ian sings Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis and neither of them notice Yev coming home from HS with some friends in the middle of Ian's singing and he just rolls his eyes and tells them to get a room. (I had a dream like this and I just thought it would be really cute with Ian and Mickey).





	

Mickey wakes up to the sound of knocks on the door. He groans, but gets out of bed and shuffles to the front of the house. 

 

He swings the door open to see Lip standing on the other side.

 

“Ian’s not here.” Mickey says, moving to close the door back, but Lip stops it with his foot. 

 

“I’m just dropping off some stuff he left at home. Fiona sold the place, ya know?"

 

“Oh right.” Mickey steps aside. “Just put it over there.” He nods toward the living room. 

 

Lip sets the box down and then pulls off the guitar that was strapped to his back.

 

“A guitar?” Mickey asks.

 

“Yeah. Ian's. You didn’t know Ian used to play? I guess he hasn’t in a while.” Lip shrugs, exiting the house. “I’ll see you later, yeah?” 

 

Mickey grunts at Lip as parting words, already engrossed in this new discovery. He picks the guitar, strumming the strings with no precision. His eyes find a small engraving on the side.

__

_**ICG** _

__

Ian’s initials. How did Mickey not know that Ian could play guitar?

 

*

 

Ian comes home from work to find Mickey on the couch with a guitar in his lap. Ian freezes.

 

“Where’d you get that?” He asks suspiciously. 

 

“Lip brought some of your stuff by.” Mickey explains as he stands up. “Why didn’t you tell me you played guitar? 

 

“Well I haven’t in a while.” He shrugs, walking over to pick up the instrument.

 

“You still know how?” Mickey asks. “Play me something.” 

 

Ian stares down at the guitar, trying to see if he remembers any songs. He grins as he starts to strum the familiar chords.

 

Mickey listens to the tune. He knows this song, but he quite place it until Ian starts to sing. 

 

“Wise men say, only fools rush in."

 

Mickey rolls his eyes at Ian’s song choice, but smiles as Ian continues to sing. 

 

“But I can’t help falling in love with you.” 

 

Ian nods at Mickey, who shakes his head but sings the next verse.

 

“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you.” 

 

Yevgeny pushes the door open, ushering his friends Samantha and Aiden inside. He groans as he hears the sound coming from the living room. 

 

“Take my hand. Take my whole life too. Cause I can’t help falling in love with you."

 

“Aw! They’re so cute.” Samantha coos. 

 

“You wouldn’t think so if you lived with this.” Yevgeny grunts. 

 

“They’re always like that?” Aiden asks. 

 

Yevgeny nods. “Every fucking day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil drabble that I personally find adorable :)
> 
> Prompt me @ianmickgallagher on tumblr


End file.
